


Backstory for Gregg Cricket

by longkissgnite



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types, American Idiot - Green Day (Album), American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong, Original Work
Genre: Brief mention of sexual assault, Original Character Backstory, Otherwise just a fun little bastard and his backstory, brief mention of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: A backstory for my OC Gregg Cricket!! Much to be said about him and it’s all here!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Backstory for Gregg Cricket

⠀⠀⠀⠀Loud, abrasive, selfish but generous, passionate, kleptomaniac, and a sex addict are some of the best words for Gregg Tequila Gordo Samantha Stella Riot Harlow Falcon Cricket. He’s caring and gentle and afraid of every bond he’s ever had. And absolutely most importantly he’s a complete and total momma’s boy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀His mother never intended to have kids, but when the surrogate family pulled back when she was eight months pregnant she decided she would just put her newborn up for adoption. That plan quickly went away the moment she held her son for the first time; and she’s yet to put him down, and he’s never wanted her to.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀When he was four, him and his mother moved to San Francisco to live with his godparents, and his soon to be born god sister. They enjoyed the city, and the living situation but his mother moved back to Oakland when he was seven to take care of her dying father; after only a week away from his mother, Cricket begged to move back too. The young boy loved his godparents, but he couldn’t stand being away from his mother, he didn’t even sleep well away from her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀At eight he committed his first crime and got himself expelled in the fourth grade. Upset when his grandfather died, he set out to steal as many trophies from the private school he went to. Resulting in a collection of eleven trophies for sports he doesn’t understand or care about, and having to be homeschooled for the rest of the calendar year. He preferred homeschooling, it gave him more time with his mother and more free time otherwise. But she enrolled him into the local public school to start in early January, so she had time to work on preparing the mansion to be a group home. Sammy never liked having all the empty rooms, so with her parents gone she would do her absolute best to fill every nook and cranny of the place.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀He hated public school at first, for the first day and a half; then he found a kid snapping pens and lightly manipulated him to come over for dinner, then public school was pretty cool. He could steal things here and it made him friends, that was /the/ height of things for a newly nine year old Gregg.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Public school did come with negatives though, the worst being bullies. Not one to usually take things personally, it got a bit harder for the young boy to handle when it was being called slurs for how affectionate he could be. When he was eleven, Sammy made the decision to send him to live with his godparents again and finish the last few months of that school year there. He wasn’t too fond of it, he loved his godparents and siblings, but they weren’t his mother and they weren’t his friends. So that summer he moved for the last time, and decided then that he would never move from the mansion again. Bold for eleven, but he was sure to stick to it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Looking back, he'd only sum his teens up with the band he and his best friends had, claimed that Something Horrible took up all his time, show you the albums for proof of this. How could he have done anything else when he had stacks of video tapes, photos and cassettes?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀In reality, he’s a good liar. He always has been. About his teenage years he was the /best/ liar. His teens were consumed by his ex boyfriend, a controlling guy named Danny who took a lot more from him than Cricket will ever be prepared to admit to. A guy who /ruined/ his life, but if asked Cricket would tell you that stuff doesn’t happen to guys, dismiss it entirely and change the topic. He’d never tell you about the unwanted touches, about the times he thought his life might really be over at Danny’s hands, or the times he made his tongue bleed from having to bite it to stay in line and not defend his friends. You’d never know, because that stuff doesn’t happen to guys, it didn’t matter, it’s not a big deal to him anymore anyway, so just drop it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀After a break up that took a turn for the horrific, Cricket was done dating, he was done letting people get /close/ point blank. Instead he set to keeping a strict book, listing every person he slept with from then on, that’s how he would regain control, regain himself.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀But if you asked him about himself, he’d tell you none of that. He’d tell you his name is just Tequila and he met Kurt Cobain “at a party once”, and that he's “in close relations” with the government about UFOs. None of the nitty gritty mattered, you didn’t need to /know/ him, he’d make sure you felt like you did anyway. He worked hard to make knowing him optional, to make it almost undesirable beyond what he constantly bragged about. What did it matter what he did with his free time? He’s sold four hundred copies of his own album.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀He wasn't one to be ashamed, that wasn’t the case. It was simply that everyone who knew him hurt or used him, so no one knew him. No one /would/ know him. He was happy that way, genuinely, he swore on his mother’s life that he was. But he’s never been an honest man.


End file.
